Cutting tool configurations are used on ground milling machines, for example, road milling machines and trenchers, in particular cold milling machines, ground stabilizers/recyclers, and on mining drills, and are used to remove a ground material of an asphalt layer, inter alia. Typically, so-called round shaft cutters are used, which comprise a cutting tool head and a round cutting tool shaft, which is seated in a cutter holder bore of a cutter holder, whereby a rotation of the cutting tool around its longitudinal axis is made possible during cutting operation. A stop surface is provided on the cutter holder for the support of the cutting tool head. The cutter holder is in turn fastened on a milling drum, e.g., welded or screwed on. During cutting operation, the cutting tool is subjected to high wear and abrasion by the ground material to be cut. In particular, the stop surface on the cutter holder is also subjected to extraordinary wear by the rotating cutting tool and the ground material (e.g., rock powder), which has an abrasive effect.